


Blank Canvases

by thekirstenlynn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, LIS, Square Enix - Freeform, dontnod, life is strange - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekirstenlynn/pseuds/thekirstenlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Max and Chloe live in the same apartment complex. Chloe is outside their apartment, cleaning the old graffiti off the wall, when Max starts to talk to her. Max is impressed that she's cleaning the wall, but little does she know, Chloe is only cleaning it for a blank canvas to work on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blank Canvases

Chloe rinsed her paint roller in a large tub of chemical remover. She placed the roller on top of some foolish graffiti. She rolled intensely over the persistent spray paint. She barely made a difference when she felt a drop of sweat fall. Chloe sat in the shadows of her apartment wall after throwing the roller into the chemicals. She took a swig of her blue Gatorade that sat next to the chemicals. As she wiped the sweat from her face, she felt a presence. 

Slowly looking to her left, a familiar face appeared. "Wowzer, I can't believe you're cleaning this! Actually, I can't believe you are cleaning anything..." Chloe's neighbor awed. 

"Whatever Max, are you just gonna stand there and watch me work or are you gonna help?" Chloe joked.

Max grabbed another paint roller out of the already opened package. "Since you're my neighbor, and this is my wall as well, I guess I'll help. But..." Max stopped. She started to fidget with her bag. Chloe could only guess that it contained her camera.

"But what?" Chloe pushed.

"I wouldn't mind watching you work a little bit..." Max blushed.

"We're you just flirting with me?" Chloe questioned. Max nodded. 

Chloe smiled and bit her lip. She picked up her own roller and returned to cleaning the wall. Max studied Chloe's movements. She mimicked them on her side of the wall.

######

It took twelve hours, but they finally finished clearing the wall of graffiti. The only stops were for a couple of bathroom breaks and lunch. The two girls grabbed their supplies and Chloe lead the way into her apartment. 

"Welcome to my chill zone." Chloe set her supplies down next to the door. 

Max looked around and set her supplied on a table. "I love the painting of the blue bird." Max said referencing the far wall of the living room. 

"Thanks, I painted it myself." Chloe responded.

Max's eyes widened. "You painted that? Wowzer, I couldn't draw a straight line if my life depended on it."

Chloe laughed at the remark. "The bluebird is my favorite animal. Mostly because it's blue." Chloe pointed at her hair.

Max smiled sweetly. She walked closer to the mural and inspected the details. Max started to study the wings of the bird and the different shades of blue used to create them. Suddenly Max reached into her bag. She pulled out a polaroid picture. Max outstretched the photo toward Chloe.

"Here, I took this picture and meant to give it to you. Once I took it, I-" Max mumbled the rest while blushing.

"You what?" Chloe asked, taking the photo into her hands.

"I thought of you." Max finished.

Chloe inspected the photo. It was of a blue butterfly on a gray bucket. The butterfly was small in comparison to the bucket, yet still managed to take the spotlight in the photo. Chloe enjoyed the thought of Max carefully lining up her camera for the best angle to capture this moment. "You know you're hella cute, Max" Chloe hugged Max "Thank you."

Soon after, they ate dinner and talked some more. It was eleven o' clock when Max decided to call it a night and go across the walkway to her apartment.

######

Max walked out to her car the next morning and, on her way, looked at the wall she and Chloe cleaned the day before. Max's mouth fell open. A second later it shut with a small smile. Max proceeded to enter her car. As she drove away, the image of a huge beautiful blue butterfly on the wall burned in her memory.


End file.
